


Morbidity

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 你的血是我的解药





	Morbidity

这个倒是新奇的事情。

源氏一边把自己手腕上的银制镣铐晃得叮当作响，一边饶有兴趣地对那头打算提审他的警官说：“你们明知道我有绝对不可能犯罪的证据，麦克雷警官。”  
异界中赫赫有名的人类吸血鬼猎手杰西·麦克雷抓着他的帽子，双腿翘在审问桌上摊着手说：“没办法源氏先生，这次案件的被害人身上有着明显的‘血族’牙印，所以上头说要用逐步排除每一个有威胁性的家伙。”

这很符合警局最上头那位做事的风格。

“那你们记得把我的档案归类于：绝不可能犯罪里。你们这边连法医都知道我有很严重的血源依赖综合症。”  
源氏说的这些麦克雷都知道，他上周还听法医齐格勒在下午茶时间说过这件事的原由：法医在一次加班后，于路边捡到了一具已经停止呼吸的“尸体”。那时她还高兴地以为自己为学生们找到了新的解剖素材，可最后没想到却是一个饿得已经停止呼吸的吸血鬼。后来备受打击的法医通过检查才知道，这个吸血鬼有着严重的血源依赖综合症，也就是说如果不是特定的血源体，他就无法从中摄取营养（简称：这是个挑食到宁愿饿死的吸血鬼）。  
所以不明原因被赶出家门的源氏，是被饿到休眠的。  
真是非常悲伤的故事，从各种意义上来说。

“安吉拉法医也说过，你还有很严重的血液狂躁症。”这也就是为什么吸血鬼猎手把这位先生请到这里的缘由。  
“这样啊……”源氏对于这个说法不置可否，他双手撑在脑后吹了段奇怪音调的口哨后说，“那我有权保持沉默，直到我的保释人来接我为止。”看着眼前这个家伙露出了一个完全和吸血鬼不相符的灿烂笑容后，麦克雷头痛地朝身边的小警员招了招手，悄声问道：“岛田公爵是不是已经来了？”  
“是的。”小警员尴尬地挠了挠头说，“我刚想来提醒长官，那位公爵提出的保释已经被通过了。”

那这下可就真没什么办法把这位看起来很像是“疑犯”的家伙继续留在这里了。麦克雷叹了一口气，把手里的手铐钥匙随手扔给了还一脸早就知道会这样的源氏。  
“谢了麦克雷警官，下次有机会的话我请你吃隔壁僵尸小美家做的鸭血汤。”  
那是什么奇怪的东西？  
对“血液美食盛宴”完全没有兴趣的警官把吸血鬼的外套扔给对方随口应付了一句，可这个吸血鬼却像是好不容易找到同好似的，开始了喋喋不休的推荐：像是僵尸家的烧烤鸡心，猪大肠、牛舌等等令麦克雷一听就开始怀疑人生的食物。

“够了！”  
“源氏。”

对于同时响起的两个声音，源氏毫不意外地只选择了听到后者（虽说吸血鬼的听力还不错），他立马停止了刚说到一半的“推荐菜单”看向了警局接待处的某人——今天他穿的是难得一见的蓝丝绒外套，而镶着貂皮的帽子被侍从拿着，他自己手里则是拿着是红宝石金叶的手杖。  
“岛田公爵就算是去了陛下那里，也不忘来亲自来接你弟弟。”有些不甘心的麦克雷摘下了自己的牛仔帽，向这位在血族有着不一般地位的男人礼貌问候道。  
公爵没有理会这根本不上心的寒暄，他远远地看着站在警员们后面的弟弟，精致的手杖被他不轻不重地砸响了三声——“叩、叩、叩”。源氏在听到后伤脑筋地抓着后脑勺，他蹦着轻佻的步伐站到了半藏的面前问：“那么冷的天，为什么不自己回家让田中管家来？身体有没有不舒服？”说着他便当着所有警务人员的面伸手把岛田公爵抱进了自己的怀里：“这样会不会暖……”  
话还没说完，公爵的手杖已经砸在了年轻的血族青年脑门上：“得意忘形了，源氏。”  
血族青年哈哈笑了起来，但他还是不肯松手地用自己的脸颊蹭着对方的，明明应该是被称为吸血鬼的家伙到有点像是见到主人的猎犬。  
“还不都是哥哥你放任的？”  
语毕，手杖更深地戳在了那张嬉皮笑脸的脸上：“让开点源氏，你太碍眼了。”于是公爵的弟弟就如同字面上的意思那样，只让开了“一点”，他换了一个绝不会碍着半藏的姿势——从人身后牢牢地抱着他的兄长，并警戒地盯着所有的人。  
……还真像是家养恶犬啊。  
这一刻，全体警员的推理思路空前绝后的统一。

可当事人的两个非人类家伙显然不把这种“小事”当做需要注意的焦点，吸血鬼的公爵大人边整理着被他弟弟弄得稍稍折起的袖口，边开口道：“这次的连环杀人事件将会由岛田家接手。”  
“是那位大人的命令？”麦克雷问。  
半藏抬起了戴着白手套的手，身后的侍从立马向警官提供上一份被红丝绒包裹着的敕令——王室专用印章、血族女王陛下的亲笔签名……无疑，这东西货真价实。人类猎手饶有兴趣地“嗯~”了一声，顺手把燃到一半的雪茄扔进了垃圾桶，他朝身后站着的菜鸟新人招呼了一句：“去把案件的资料给这位尊贵的岛田公爵大人双手奉上。”  
“可是麦克雷长官……”  
“新人，你该学学怎么看长官脸色。”麦克雷打断了菜鸟警官的话，他两指压在帽檐边上将半张脸压在阴影之下，露出了半截勾起的嘴角，“不然连怎么死的都不知道。”

老警官们很清楚，与其说这是女王的敕令，不如说是死神的死亡通牒。而后，将是另外一个与他们无关的故事。

 

马车飞速行驶在漆黑的夜晚中，摇晃的煤油灯让人看不清车厢内正发生着什么，但所有人都知道渴望血液的吸血鬼最期望的食物是什么。  
猩红的光芒在黑暗中转瞬即逝，低沉的呻吟就像是过耳的风声，无头的赶车人无知无觉地继续着他的任务，忽地在充满情欲的车厢内伸出了一只苍白的手，它像是忍耐着极大痛苦或是快感般摁在了车窗上，而另外一只手也随即附了上来，他们十指相握着在窗户上留下了印记。

“叩、叩、叩”礼节的三声叩窗后，车厢内一片寂静，大约在等待了小半会儿后，里头才回应了同样三下敲响当做是回应，无头人这才为他的主人们打开了马车门。  
“就是这里吗？”在情事后仍旧磨人的吸血鬼圈着他哥哥的头发像个小鬼似的玩闹个不停，公爵大人不高兴地伸手扯住他弟弟这张气人的脸说：“工作时就给我好好干活。”  
“可我还没有吃得很饱，哥哥。”撩开披散在脖颈的长发，源氏猩红的眸子暗沉了下去。这时，从乌云后钻出的月光忽地撒进了马车里，而公爵脖子上那两个深陷下去的冒血黑洞也一览无遗，它就像是最鲜明的证据昭示着他们刚才的所作所为。  
“真是浪费……”呢喃着痴恋的声音，源氏又一次低下头舔去了冒出的血珠。

是的，这就是岛田源氏唯一依赖的、无法抵抗的血源——他的同胞兄长。

“哥哥……”源氏撩开碍事的长发，又凑近了半藏的脖颈，吸血鬼的鼻翼因那诱人的香味动了两下，似乎刚才在旅途中爆发过的事情又要上演一遍……

“噌——”冷兵器碰撞的声音突然打断了接下来要发生的事情，源氏一手握着早就出鞘的龙一文字，一手推开半藏迅速地从车厢里跳了出来。在黑夜中，他看得无比清楚，刚才有个穷途末路的家伙打算先下手为强。  
“就是那个家伙吗？哥哥。”  
“没错。”  
“那对晕血的哥哥来说，可真算得上麻烦了。”源氏舔着刚被滋润过的嘴唇，像是回味刚才残留口中的美味，玩味道，“你也看到他身上都是人类的血了吧。”  
边说着源氏边从身后抱住了脚步开始有些虚浮的半藏，他微笑着伸出左手覆盖住了半藏所有的视线说：“但别担心，哥。我会速战速决的。”说完源氏凑近了半藏的脖颈，一口咬了下去。同胞兄弟的血液就像是浓烈粘稠的葡萄酒，从舌尖一点点充满整个口腔，直至喉咙里都是这独属于他的“美味”。  
随着与自身血液的交融，源氏的胸口鼓动起更加兴奋的感觉，露出獠牙的吸血鬼露出了更加张扬的笑容，龙一文字也像是渴求同族血液的狂兽，发生出了骇人的红色荧光。

“抱歉了。”  
手起刀落转瞬即逝，飞溅的血雾如同凋零的彼岸花，在身后的墙壁上破碎出一地的败絮，源氏收起已经饮饱晚餐的龙刃，把半藏又往自己这边拢了拢，暧昧地贴在他的耳边说：“哥，处理完了。”  
“那还不放手？”被紧紧抱着的公爵稍稍动了两下，可后面的那个人却将手臂收得更紧了。  
“不可以，你的脸上还有血渍。”源氏不高兴地舔着半藏侧脸上不慎沾上的血渍，已然变成深红色的眸子印上了更加妖艳的血色，“不可以，哥哥只能被我弄脏……”说着躁动的野兽再一次张开了嘴，又咬上了那因晒不了太阳而变得白皙的脖子。  
“源氏？”  
“哥哥是我的，哥哥身上只能有我的味道……”

是了，被鲜血激起的野兽哪里是那么容易就平息得了的？  
麦克雷从齐格勒法医那里知道的没有错，源氏虽然有着血源依赖症，但是最严重的是那血液狂躁的毛病，其表现就是对于自己喜欢的人有着病态的执着，以及难以自制的过激行为。  
应该在警局的时候就有发病的症状了。  
年长的吸血鬼叹了一口气，他尝试着拉下捂着自己眼睛的手说：“够了，已经结束了。源氏。”  
“没有结束……”近在耳边炽热的吐息引得人堕入到深渊，他发出恶魔般地诱惑说，“直到哥哥再一次全身都染上我的味道之前，都不算结束。”

 

无头的仆人们对于那扇木质门传来的呻吟视而不见，也听而不闻，他们无知无觉地进行着自己在这所城堡的工作，岛田兄弟之间究竟是什么关系，他们不能深知，也无法深知——这或许就是为什么在岛田城堡里尽是些无头怪的仆人吧。

“源……源氏……”五指抓紧了身下的床单，躺在柔软床铺上的男人被蒙着眼睛，而他的双腿正被他弟弟强迫打开着接受侵犯，失去视觉的半藏显得尤为敏感，他低声地、一次又一次地呼唤着始作俑者的名字，可那个变得恶劣的家伙却以“晕血”为由头，愣是强硬地夺走身下那人的视觉，掌握着在床上所有的主动权。  
“哥，你还可以再渴求我多点。”沉迷在欢爱中的吸血鬼咬着眼前充血的乳珠，享受般地用他的尖牙啃咬着他所谓的“美食”，如果可以，他甚至希望能从这里压榨出来点令他兴奋的血液……  
想到这里更加兴奋的小无赖突然变得委委屈屈了起来，他抱起被情欲折磨得快要丢弃理智的半藏，撒娇般地蹭着那人的胸口说：“哥，我好饿。”源氏所讨要的食物当然不会是隔壁僵尸餐馆里的鸭血汤。  
想试图制止的公爵毫无抵抗力地撑着身前那人的大腿，敏感的皮肤被尖锐的牙齿挑逗般地摩擦着，比起一口咬住猎物脖子的狮子，源氏更像是玩心大起的、玩弄猎物的恶劣捕食者。  
“你，够了！”年长的人拿出了气势，反手一把抓住了蠢弟弟的头发，可被揪住的吸血鬼在低下头窥见到沾湿白布后的神情后，更加嚣张了起来——那理应体现吸血鬼残忍的血红眸子里，此刻满是惹人怜爱的水光。于是他笑了笑，欢喜地一手扯下那碍事的绢布，就着脑袋被拉下的姿势亲着他哥哥的脸颊说：“哥哥是着急了吗？”  
“不……啊！”  
听不进一个否认词的年轻吸血鬼直接用自己尖锐的牙齿刺穿了年长者的皮肤，半藏的身体不受控制地颤抖了起来，那些血液完全不像是自己所拥有似的，它们跳动着、兴奋着、几近狂欢似的从血管中流向了源氏，而本该是被吸食的痛苦也在中途叛变成了疼痛的肉欲，它们变成了血色的性狂欢，刺激着半藏的神经一次次冲向快感的顶峰。

理智崩溃。  
丢弃廉耻的公爵抓紧了他弟弟的后背着，带着哭腔无自觉地扭动着腰，他绞着源氏肉棒的内壁也在不断缩紧，而身前正享受着各种意义上美味的家伙变越来越沉醉，他松开了半藏的肩膀，扣住了那张脸，将其上上下下都侵犯了个遍。  
“哥……半藏，你永远是我的。”含糊不清地又将爱人反身压到在柔软的床铺上，已经在失去理智的公爵边浑然不知地边应着，边撑着自己的双臂吐着或许连他自己都不敢承认的腻人呻吟。

夜晚是属于吸血鬼的狂欢，或许对于地位显赫的岛田公爵来说，一切还只是刚刚开始而已。

-fin-


End file.
